Sky Tiger
by FireWorks95
Summary: Sora is a half demon. abondoned by her father. and left alone after her mothers tragic death at her own hands. After an incounter with Kagome and friends including an arrogant half demon she returns to the village she fled from as a child.
1. Chapter 1

1st Meeting

The hot summer sun beat down on my bare back. Slowly, not to disturb the trees around me, I released my long wings from the seal that held them into my back when I wished. A small stab of pain and they were out.

I was only a mile from the village I had stayed at for the night. Though the villagers were wary of me because of my demonic appearance, they let me stay. I looked a lot like my mother, a beauty beyond compare for a human but unfortunately I had inherited features from my flying-tiger demon father.

Folding my wings to my back I tied my kimono around my waist with it ribbon and continued walking. Quickly I grew tired of the slow pace and ran.

This and flying were my favourite parts of being a half demon. I was as fast as any female of my kind of demon and none were faster than us.

Finally I slowed when I caught sight of a small stream. I had run all day and passed two villages, without stopping. I was thirsty.

My throat burned as I scooped up the water in my hands. With the water inches away from my lips I caught scent of another presence. Leaving the water I turned in the direction the smell was coming.

Just as I began to hear the new arrivals I saw another figure coming closer faster than the others. Immediately I reacted by leaping up into the trees on the other side of the stream. I landed gracefully and silently as the figure emerged from the trees.

It was a youth of about seventeen dressed fully in red and had long silver hair. My eyes widened and I retained a hiss when I saw his white dog ears. He was a dog demon, but as the wind blew in my direction I noticed the strangeness of his scent.

I then knew immediately that this youth was a half demon like me.

"InuYasha, wait," called a female voice.

A young girl came out of the forest. Her black hair flew as she ran to the half demon.

"There's a demon somewhere here," the one called InuYasha explained.

"Be careful, I sense a jewel shard near," she exclaimed.

I looked down to the pouch attached to my hip. This girl can sense the Shikon jewel shards; she must be a powerful priestess.

Just then another four entered the clearing. Two were humans and two were demons. The female human was a demon hunted and I guessed that the twin-tailed was with her and the male human, much to my delight was a monk. I smiled when I saw the little fox child clinging to the monks back.

I turned to run but was stopped when an arrow shot past me glowing with spiritual energy. This is not good, I thought.

I turned to see the half demon coming at me with a large sword. I dodged him easily and hid in the trees again. I couldn't fly away because the priestess would shoot me down and if I ran the dog would follow my scent.

Damn I hate sticky situations!

Using my wings for balance I jumped quickly from branch to branch avoiding the assault of arrows and sword. Suddenly the assault stopped and I hesitated a fraction of a second too long.

The wind was blowing forcefully towards the monk's hand. Thinking quickly I pulled out one of my swords hanging from the small of my back and stabbed the tree. After a while the terrible wind ended and the group started talking.

"Were is it?" I heard the demon hunter ask.

"I don't know the wind tunnel should have sucked it right in," a male voice replied, which I guessed was the monk.

"I can still sense the sacred jewel shards," said the priestess.

"'Shards' the dog demon asked angrily.

"Oh, yea. There's more than one. At least three," she replied sheepishly as he growled.

I laughed silently to myself. From being calm and affectionate, to wanting to hurt each other.

I pulled out my sword and walked steadily around the tree.

"You know, the pair of you sound like a bickering old couple," I said smirking.

"Shut up, you stupid demon!" the dog shouted.

I almost rolled my eyes but an unfamiliar scent filled the air, the dog demon noticed it too.

"There's a sacred jewel shard near," the priestess gasped.

"How 'bout we finish this later dog demon. 'Cause something bigger is coming and it is going to kill you," I said to him before flying off.

Even a hundred feet in the air and I could still hear him complaining. When he finishes off the demon I can make my escape, I thought.

Seconds later I landed in a large opening in the forest. Minutes passed as the strange group arrived.

I nodded in acknowledgement then unsheathed both of my swords as the demon came into view. I retained a laugh when I saw what it was.

It was a young field mouse. My amusement vanished when I caught sight of the shard. It hadn't put it in its body yet!

"Ha! Is that what I'm supposed to kill? This is gonna be too easy," InuYasha said confidently.

I sighed and ran to the mouse, though it only felt like a step. I ignored the gasps of surprise behind me and knelt down to the mouse.

"Listen, I don't think it will sound very noble when people here that I beat up a young mouse, so can you just had over the jewel shard," I said gently.

The mouse trembled under my stare and slowly crawled towards me. It placed the shard in my open hand and ran.

Smiling I dashed to face InuYasha.

"Here, you can keep this one," I dropped the shard at his feet, opened my winds wide and with enormous force pushed myself off the ground. Going faster than I liked I flew away from InuYasha and his friends, but for a strange reason knew I was going to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Can This Week Get Any Weirder

I woke sweaty and breathing heavily. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't remember the dream but I didn't want to either.

Damn memories, I thought bitterly.

Looking to the sky I saw that there was still a few more hours til dawn so I decided to pack and start moving.

It had been two days since I encountered the strange group and they were still on my thoughts. Pondering on the reason why I stored the few things I had into my bag.

Suddenly I heard the faintest rustling in the bushes to my right and I caught the scent of demon too.

Pretending to still pack I positioned myself to pounce. In a quick leap I was on him. Baring my sharpened teeth and snarling I glared down at him. Astonishment ended my growls.

It was an imp and next to us was a scared looking little girl.

"How dare you? You…you disgusting half-breed!" he shouted panicked.

I gave him an icy look that turned my bright green eyes demonic. He shut up immediately. My gaze returned to the girl. She had flowers in her hand.

What was this human girl and a water imp doing together, collecting flowers? I question.

I stood holding the imp firmly by the back of his neck and stared into her own green eyes. She stared back unafraid now. Then she smiled, not a malicious or mocking but a kind and welcoming smile. I couldn't help but return the warm gesture.

As I did her smile widened. Then it dawned on me. I was drawing her to me because normally she was the prey and I the predator. Everything about made people want to be with me but I wished now harm on her.

The scent of a strong demon filled my nostrils. I turned just as it came into view. Thinking only for the girl's safety I dropped the imp, took her in my arm and ran. I ran as fast as I could.

As I ran she held onto me too. The wind was icy so still holding her and running I wrapped my kimono around her.

"Hold on," I said to her.

I opened my wings and pushed off with great force, leaving a crack on the ground. I wasn't sure where I was going, just that I needed somewhere safe for the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted Visitor

"Why did you take me away from Lord Sesshoumaru?" the girl asked for the eighth time.

I also for the eighth time ignored her and continued looking out to the forest.

After running of with Rin, as she named herself I had found a small cave in a cliff face at the edge of the forest. There I decided would be a safe place to sleep for the night.

After what Rin had told me about her relationship with this Lord Sesshoumaru, I realised he was going to be looking for her.

"What's your name?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Sora," I said turning to face her.

"What are you? Master Jaken called you a half-breed, what's that?" she said curious now.

"Why would you want to know about that?" I asked with a small smile.

"I don't know. It's just that I once heard Lord Sesshoumaru call his brother InuYasha that," she said simply.

She had my full attention now. Wasn't InuYasha the name of the half-demon I came across not two days ago?

"A half-breed is another name for a half-demon. I'm a half-demon, my mother a human my father a demon," I sighed.

"What kind of demon?"

"Why don't you try and guess?" I suggested.

She beamed at me, "You have wings like a bird, sometimes your eyes look like a cats."

I nodded encouragement.

"You had two stripes on your check, you can growl like a tiger and you have strange coloured hair," she finished

I snorted unladylike at her last observation. My hair was an unusual pail, golden orange colour and the stripes were a tigers. Most people mistook me for a full demon because of my mainly demonic appearance and abilities, but after so long I neither noticed nor cared.

Suddenly a strong definite scent engulfed the cave. I turned my head just as I caught a glimpse of silver. Acting on instinct only, I grabbed Rin and zoomed out of the cave just as it began to collapse.

Rin clung to me terrified, as I floated there in mid air. I decided to investigate what had caused the apparent sturdy cliff to collapse, and flapped my enormous wings once to gain some hight. With that I was already 50 metre's in the air.

Gliding down slowly I heard the one voice I really didn't want to hear.

"…stupid mutt-face, keep your hands off my woman," I heard Koga say in his arrogant voice.

"Back off you stupid wolf and she's not your woman!" yelled another voice I recognised as InuYasha's.

Landing quietly on what was left of the cliff face I walk toward the voices.

"Kagome, why do you even put up with these two?" said the fox-child.

Now they were in my view, but they hadn't noticed my arrival yet.

"Rin, stay close behind me. Hold on to my kimono if u must," I told the girl as I put her down.

Still unnoticed I walked right up next to the demon-hunter, whom now had a confused look on her face.

"Sensing me?" I suggested to her now startled face, "Is this a normal thing or just recent?" I asked her.

Looking suspicious she replied, "Ah, yea normal."

I nodded in understanding. Koga had met this group somewhere and became infatuated with the miko. Funny since him disliking humans was the reason I'd left him.

"…InuYasha please be nice."

"To _that _stupid wolf cub, I don't think so,"

Feeling bold, "Koga, I thought you didn't conspire with human let alone miko's. Or even claim one as your woman," I cried out.

Koga looked like he'd just had his tail bitten off. Both InuYasha and Kagome turned to me in utter confusion.

"Hi," I said with a little wave. This is going to be fun, I thought as Koga turned his head towards me. A lot of fun when I saw the look of complete panic on all his features.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha-ha

"Y…you!" stammered the wolf-demon.

"Ah, yea. Me," I chuckled reply.

A broad grin had crept across my face as I watched Koga try and understand how I got here. The demon-hunter and the fox-child looked completely confused at my appearance; InuYasha was still trying to get Kagome away from Koga.

Feeling suddenly courteous, I turned my attention away from the wolf demon and looked back to the demon-hunter.

"My name is Sora, by the way. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier," I said with a smile.

"Oh," replied the hunter, "I'm Sango, this is Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Kagome and InuYasha," pointing to each.

Oddly enough the second Rin laid eyes on little Shippo she squealed with excitement, hurting my ears. And the others having heard the noise looked on astounded at the girl's presence.

"Oh yea, and this is Rin," I said hurriedly

There confusion and shock very obvious, except for Koga who was still gawking at me. To defuse their puzzlement I explained briefly how I had become acquainted with the girl.

"YOU TOOK HER!" InuYasha bellowed.

Wincing at the volume I nodded slowly. What was wrong with these people?

We all remembered suddenly that Koga was still there as he moved to stand awfully close to me frowning. I sniggered as I realised he was checking to see if it was really me. Then again it had been five years.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked

"How do I know it's really the real Sora, hey?" he commented

"You have a flower shaped scar on your ass from…well, you know," I said boldly

His alarm at my response caused the rest of our companions to raise an eyebrow. And the look that came into his eyes showed he knew it was me.

"Sora," he said with a growl as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

Stunned, I let him, but only for a couple seconds before I shoved him away. A firm glare put him back in his place.

"How do you two know each other?" Kagome asked, speaking for the first time since I got there.

"Long story," I said glowering at him.

"Sora, can Rin see Sesshoumaru yet?" Rin questioned.

I was not the only one to tense as a felt the almost overwhelming aura of a demon approaching. Wow, was my only thought

"Very soon, my darling" I replied to the girl as the aura became more aggressive the closer it got.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers

I am shamed to confess that I no longer have any motivation for this story.

As much as I wish to continue, I am regularly being distracted by my schooling and work to even consider redoing Sky Tiger. And I realise I have become one of those writers who doesn't finish their work, I hate it too.

Many Apologies

FireWorks95


End file.
